The Aftermath
by LOVEFORSMK
Summary: This story is the continuation of my previous fan fiction story, "The Road Ahead". This fan fiction story is very loosely based on the episode "Dead Men Leave No Trails." Rated: Fiction M (contains mild situations)


This story is the continuation of my previous fan fiction story, "The Road Ahead". This fan fiction story is _very loosely_ based on the episode "Dead Men Leave No Trails."

 **Rated:** Fiction M (contains mild situations) – English – Angst/Drama – Amanda K., Lee S. /Scarecrow

This is my second SMK AU fan fiction story. I put a lot of love and time while trying my utmost to be true to the characters that we all fell in love with. I do these fan fiction stories purely for the fun and for the love I have for Lee and Amanda and all things SMK.

I want to give a HUGE _**Thank You**_ to my fellow SMK friends and fellow BETA readers, **Tracey Tierney Samella Mcclary-Brown** and **Stacy Conley** for their help in making this story the best that it can be.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Scarecrow and Mrs. King". All characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

It's a beautiful, sunny, September day and Amanda King has just gotten out of bed. She is still reeling from the events of the last few days. She stares at her reflection in the mirror; her petite frame showing, and quietly says to herself, _I'm pregnant and with Lee's child! How could I let this happen? How do I explain this to Lee, my mother, my boys? They have never met or know anything about Lee or IFF. Amanda King, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now!_

Amanda's thoughts get distracted when she hears her mother, Dotty West, from the kitchen downstairs telling the boys to stop fighting with each other and to get ready for school or they will be late. Amanda picks herself up and goes downstairs to greet her family. She acts as if nothing is wrong.

" _Amanda, darling, I'm glad you're up. Are you feeling better? I've been worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately"._

" _Oh mother, I'll be just fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately."_

Amanda gives her boys, Philip and Jamie, a huge hug and kiss and says, _"Now boys do you have all your things ready for school? And don't forget your lunches!" "Yes mom!"_ The boys chime in unison as they run to go outside.

" _Mother I have a lot to do today so please don't wait for me tonight."_

" _OK dear, I guess you'll be working late again with that Mr. Steadman; but I'm glad to see you up and about! Don't forget dear, I'm here if you need to talk."_

Amanda thanks her mother, but wished that she had not brought up Lee's name in the conversation. She then plants a kiss on her mother's cheek and leaves the kitchen to get ready for work.

Amanda enters the offices of IFF and says _Good morning!_ to Mrs. Marston as she passes her desk in the Georgetown Foyer. _"Mrs. King….. The password?"_

Amanda ponders for a moment. With everything that has been going on, remembering an agency password was the last thing on her mind. Thankfully, she sees Lee coming down the stairs. He looks so handsome and puts on that Lee smile that could make a woman forget her own name. Amanda can't help but think back to that first time when she went to meet Lee at a party and how he had greeted her from the top of the stairs. How handsome was he that day. He looked like a model that came straight out from one of those high end fashion magazines like GQ. Amanda shakes off the thought. She needs to talk to Lee and it can't wait.

" _Good morning Lee!"_

" _Good morning Amanda. I need you to come upstairs to the Q Bureau. We need to talk."_

Amanda looks to Mrs. Marston as if searching for answers but all Mrs. Marston could do is give Amanda her serious but warm smile.

" _Good day, Mrs. King."_

" _Good day, Mrs. Marston."_

Amanda follows Lee up the stairs leading to the Q Bureau. As she is walking upstairs, Amanda tells Lee, _"Lee, I'm glad you came down because I forgot the agency password again. Now before you say anything, I've had a lot on my mind lately."_

" _Amanda, don't worry about it,"_ Lee says as he rushes to get Amanda inside the Q Bureau and proceeds to close and lock the door behind them.

" _Amanda!"_ Lee then takes Amanda in his arms and begins to kiss her passionately. _"Amanda, I don't want to continue fighting. I just want to love you."_

Lee begins to nibble on Amanda's left ear. All the while, one of Lee's hands plays with the sides of her neck and then slowly trickles down to her chest. He tries to reach under her blouse to cup one of her breasts. With his other free hand, he tries to slowly pull up Amanda's skirt and slyly moves his hand up Amanda's silky, ivory skin. Amanda gives a soft, pleasurable moan but then suddenly stops Lee from going any further. _"Lee, Stop! Stop!"_

" _Amanda, there is nobody up here and I have missed this between us. It's been too long and we haven't been together enough to suit my needs. I need this. I want this. And don't deny, Amanda King that you don't feel the same way. Besides, Billy hasn't bothered me yet and there is no case for us to work on. Now, where were we?"_

" _Lee! Stop!"_ Amanda then briskly pushes Lee away from her and turns to face the window behind Lee's desk, puts her head down and starts to cry. She didn't mean to but now that she has, she just let the tears fall down and unto her skirt. Amanda is so scared and doesn't care that Lee is seeing her this way. Lee, now feeling like a total jerk, puts his arms on Amanda's shoulders as a sign of remorse for what just happened.

" _Amanda, what is wrong? Perhaps I can help."_

"Lee," Amanda says as she turns to face him. _"I don't know how to tell you this. I'm pregnant and it's with your child."_

Lee thinking that he has just misunderstood something asks Amanda to repeat what she has just said. _"Lee, I'm pregnant and it's yours."_ With a look of shocked expression on his face and without saying a word, Lee unlocks the office door, opens it, and walks out leaving Amanda to look on.

" _Amanda pregnant and I am the father?! How? When? What?"_ Lee realizes afterward that he did not react well to what Amanda had just told him. After all, he was in shock. Lee leaves the office, climbs into his silver grey Corvette that was parked in the garage, and drives off. He goes back to his apartment, pours himself a drink, and sits down on the coach. Lee replays his conversation with Amanda over and over again. He tries to think back to when he and Amanda had first consummated their relationship. He then remembers that it must have happened around the time of the "Lance Dorn and The Triumvirate" case. _"We closed that case almost two months ago!"_ Lee says to himself. " _OMG! Could Amanda be two months pregnant and carrying my child?!"_

Meanwhile, still at the office, Amanda finishes brushing away the tears from her eyes. She knew that it was going to be difficult to tell Lee her situation and perhaps she knew that he would be shocked at the news, but she didn't expect him to just walk right out of the office without saying a word to her.

Amanda told her mother earlier that morning that she would be home late so she wasn't about to go home now. She would have questions to answer from her mother and she wasn't in the mood for that, especially now. So she leaves the office, gets in her station wagon, and drives off. She remembers that she needs to buy Jamie a new fuse for his school science project. She makes her way to the closest hardware store in town. She finds the fuse, leaves the hardware store, and gets back inside her car.

On the way out of the parking lot, she ends up hitting a car that was just coming in. " _Oh…. Just great, as if I need this right now!"_ Then for a brief second, Amanda looks down at her stomach and softly puts her hand on it. She is a little surprised by this sudden action.

Amanda proceeds to open the glove compartment in her car, takes out the insurance papers, and reads the top of the page. _"What to do in the case of an accident. Stay calm. Great advice! No wonder this insurance is so expensive!"_ Amanda then gets out of her car and faces the driver of the other car.

" _Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!"_

" _Oh, that's ok miss. I came into the parking lot pretty quickly. I should have been more careful. My name is Rupert Andretti, my friends call me Crash. You may be familiar with my cousin, Mario."_

" _Who?"_ Amanda asks. _"Oh, I'm so sorry and I know that this is going to sound like an awful excuse but I am really in a rush right now so if we could just exchange personal information, my insurance will take care of the rest."_

" _No miss, that won't be necessary. I take full responsibility for this accident. Here, let me give you some money, this should take care of the damages done to your car. No need to get the insurance companies involved; too many politics."_

Rupert then proceeds to give Amanda $300 in cash. Amanda shakes her head in disagreement as he gives her the money. _"Sir, you gave me too much money." "That's okay"_ was Rupert's response. " _Besides, didn't you say that you were in a rush? No hard feelings, all is well!"_ He then proceeds to get back into his car, waves a subtle goodbye, and drives off. Amanda is still feeling bad that she was given too much money from Rupert. She then quickly jots down the license plate number of Rupert's car, UWB115 and then gets back into her own car after surveying the damages again. At the garage, Amanda is given an estimate for the damages; a total of $125. _"Perhaps with the license plate number that I jotted down, someone at IFF could get me a name and address so that I could return the extra money to that nice man."_

Amanda calls Francine for help and she was able to get the home address for that man and she drives over there. She rings the door bell and a woman answers. Amanda gives the woman a description and the name of the man that she is looking for. The woman confirms that she lives with a man that matches the description that Amanda has given her. However, she knows the man as Alan.

" _My name is Millicent. Would you like to come inside? Alan should be home soon. I can make a pot of coffee for us while we wait for him to arrive."_

" _That would be nice, Millicent,"_ Amanda says as she follows her inside the house. Eventually, Alan returns home and when he sees Amanda he gives her a look of shocked expression as if he has just seen a ghost from his past. Amanda apologizes for disturbing him and hands him back the extra money that he had given to her. Without saying anything further, Amanda leaves in a hurry, frightened.

Amanda decides to return back to the office to investigate this Alan person further. She has a bad feeling about him that she is unable to shake off. She enters the Q Bureau and finds Lee there just sitting at his desk staring down at the papers that were piled up in front of him. He looks up when he hears someone's footsteps. The door opens, it's Amanda.

" _Lee, before you say anything, let me just talk. I just came back from a man's house that I had an accident with earlier. Francine helped me to locate his home address. Well I went to give him back the extra money that he gave me because he had given me too much and he acted as if he had just seen a ghost. I think we need to check this guy out. He seems suspicious to me and I just can't shake off this feeling that I have. I ran out of that house scared."_

Lee hesitating agrees to look into this guys profile to see if he can find anything suspicious. He doesn't really say much more to Amanda. Perhaps he doesn't know what to say to her. His eyes look down at her stomach as if looking for any signs of a baby bump. Was Lee really ready to become a father? He knew that he always wanted to be a dad but he felt that he was doing this all the wrong way. It was supposed to be dating, getting engaged, a marriage and then babies. Not a one night stand, then babies!

After much investigating and researching, Lee and Amanda find out that this man claiming to be Alan could be a terrorist whose actual name is Sali whom government agencies and terrorist organizations had believed to be dead. Amanda is now scared for Millicent and convinces Lee to drive her back to the house to make sure that Millicent is alright. After all, Millicent may not be aware that she could be possibly living with a well known terrorist.

Amanda walks up to the house door and notices that the door was already open. She doesn't notice any signs that the door has been tampered with but nevertheless Amanda walks in the house quietly and looks around. _"Hello, Millicent, it's Amanda. Are you here? Millicent?"_ There is no answer to either question. Amanda then enters the living room. Something tells Amanda to take a look behind the coach. She gives off a horrified look at what she soon discovers. Millicent's body! She is dead. No doubt that Alan had some involvement in her murder. Lee, now worried, escorts Amanda out to safety and tells Amanda to not get involved any further. _"Amanda, this is now considered a crime scene. Stay away! Please…. do not get involved."_ Of course, Lee knows full well that Amanda won't listen to him, so he will have to make super sure that he keeps a very close watch on Amanda.

Not surprised, Lee finds out that Amanda has ignored his orders and has gone back to the house alone.

" _Amanda, you are going to set a new record for disobeying me. In your condition you shouldn't be investigating anything. You should be resting. I told you to stay away from this case!"_ Lee, after saying this, silences himself. After all this was the first time that he has spoken out loud about Amanda's pregnancy.

Amanda gives Lee a look of surprise in return. Could he really be ready to take this pregnancy on? _"Lee, I know that I shouldn't have come here, but I have a patrolman parked right outside the house and I could not feel safer."_

After staying a while at the house, Lee helps Amanda to gather up any evidence that they may have found; they leave soon after. If Alan really is Sali, the terrorist, then he could be plotting something and it could happen as close as to The Hotel Munroe where Francine is coordinating security for a big diplomatic reception. The vice president is also expected to be attending. Lee and the agency were not about to take any chances. They would prefer to be wrong then to have a huge murder scene on their hands. If there is a chance of a terrorist attack and if Sali is behind it then it's a must that Sali must be found and stopped before it's too late. It will now be a race against time!

Lee and Amanda arrive at the hotel and begin their frantic search for any signs of Sali. Amanda walks into the reception hall where the party is supposed to take place. Francine and Billy are also there making sure one last time that everything is safe for their guests and that the reception hall is ready for everyone's arrival.

Amanda takes out from her purse a suspicious burnt out light bulb that was part of the evidence that was set aside at the house. Amanda is convinced that the bulb is a crucial piece of evidence. She found the bulb in the house but there were no other lamps that used that same bulb and she found that odd. She knows that this burnt bulb means something but can't yet figure out what. Amanda then looks above at the crystal chandelier that was hanging beautifully above her then looks back down at the burnt out bulb in her hands. Amanda calls out to Lee.

" _Lee! Is it possible to make a bomb out of a light bulb?"_ Lee looks at Amanda and then frantically looks at Francine….

" _Francine, the bulbs, did you check the bulbs?"_

" _Yes, I checked the bulbs, the wiring, the fixtures and the crystal."_

" _What about the new ones? Didn't they just put some new ones in? Did they check those?"_ Amanda asks.

Francine shakily responds, _"I, I don't know if the new ones were checked. I had last checked them yesterday."_

" _Francine,_ Lee says, _if the glass in those bulbs shatters, they will tear the people in this room to ribbons!"_

Billy immediately gets everyone to clear out of the ballroom. _"Billy I'm going to continue to look for Sali."_ Lee eventually finds Sali and a chase ensues which leads them both inside the reception hall. Sali then quickly grabs a hold of Amanda and takes her hostage. Amanda is scared and fears for her life as well as that of her unborn child. Lee looks on, frantically searching for a way to free Amanda without setting Sali off. Amanda luckily ends up freeing herself from Sali's hold just in time for the chandelier to explode. A sudden boom and a rain of glass suddenly descend upon the room.

" _Amanda! Amanda! Amanda!"_ Lee screams out as he searches for her in agony. He searches under all the tables and then his heart suddenly stops in horror. He sees a hand out from one of the tables where the chandelier has fallen. _"Amanda! Billy I need help….. I think Amanda is trapped under this table. Amanda, hang on, we'll get you out of here!"_

It felt like forever in Lee's mind but he and Billy finally managed to get Amanda out from under the table. Lee then very slowly takes Amanda in his arms. She is covered in glass. He tries to find a safe place to put Amanda down. He starts to check her pulse; thankfully she is breathing. Lee almost feels like he is about to lose it but knows that he has to stay strong for Amanda and for the baby's sake. Lee screams out to Billy to get an ambulance out to the hotel STAT!

The ambulance comes, puts Amanda on a gurney and along with Lee by her side drives them to the local hospital. A paramedic is looking on Amanda; he puts in an IV and is monitoring her blood pressure. At the hospital, hours have passed and Lee is looking for answers on how Amanda is doing. He is pacing the corridors back and forth. He is unable to stand still or to sit down. Finally a doctor comes out from the emergency room.

" _Mr. Stetson, my name is Dr. Jenkins."_

" _Hi, Dr. Jenkins, how is Mrs. King doing?"_ Lee is too scared to ask the doctor about the baby.

" _Mrs. King is comfortable. I have given her a sedative. She has cuts and bruises from the shattered glass that hit her. However I have some sad news about her unborn child. I'm sorry, but we could not save the baby. The force from the chandelier that fell on the table was too much to handle."_

Lee feels a huge lump in his throat as if an apple had just gotten stuck there.

" _Damn! Doctor, when can I see her?"_

" _Well, Mr. Stetson, she's sleeping right now. Why don't you leave me your number and I will call you with news just as soon as she wakes up."_

Lee gives the doctor his number and leaves. How will he break the news to Amanda about the death of her child, his child? Perhaps this was a sign that neither of them were prepared for this baby. The timing just wasn't right for them.

Lee calls Billy to give him the latest news on Amanda. He finds out that the blast ended up killing Sali. _"You bastard, you killed my unborn child! Rot in HELL!"_ Lee angrily says to himself.

The next day Lee gets an early phone call from Dr. Jenkins. Lee shows up at the hospital and opens the door to room 101 where he finds Amanda staring out the window.

" _Amanda?"_

" _Lee? Oh Lee! I'm so glad to see you! The doctor came to see me but he won't tell me how the baby is doing. All I know is that I will be alright."_

Lee feels like he is about to punch his fist in the wall or better yet, feels like punching someone!

" _Amanda…."_ Amanda cuts Lee off. His demeanour and his body language are giving off something that Amanda doesn't like. Amanda knew at that very moment that she had lost the baby. She didn't know how to react or how to feel.

" _Lee, I lost the baby didn't I?"_

" _Yes Amanda"_ is all Lee could say as he pushes away a few strands of hair off Amanda's forehead.

" _I'm so sorry for you, for me, for us!"_

Then Lee and Amanda both just look in each other's eyes. Lee holds Amanda ever so tightly and doesn't want to let her go, not just yet. They both knew that now wasn't the right time to start a family. What they did know is when it was going to be the right time, they would do it right.


End file.
